The Quillinator
Synopsis ''Lord and Lady Rataxes come to Celesteville for a visit, but Munroe thinks they are plotting against Badou. So he applies himself ''as the young prince's bodyguard, however did the young prince that much protection to start with? Summary The Quillinator- Badou and Munroe are seen running through the Jayberhood until they see a blimp-liner which means the arrival of the Rataxes, they both rush back to the palace. At the same, Lord and Lady Rataxes begin entering the palace, but the sudden playing of music caused him to drop the horn-polish bottle on the floor. Just as the rhinos were greeted by Babar and Celeste, the boys came running in and Badou failed to see the horn polish and slid into Lady Rataxes. To his grandparent's surprise both the Lady and Badou is are okay, Celeste was opened to believe that Rataxes will understand, but she angrily walks away. Then, the young porcupine found the bottle and heard the rhinos say, "Remember the plot, it's all about the plot." So he runs off to warn Badou about what they were going to do. When he hears this, Badou thinks Munroe heard the rhinos the wrong and wanted to warn Babar about what they said; the only catch was they had to do when Badou's grandfather was alone until then Munroe saw it best to protect his friend. To do so Munroe goes spying around looking for dangers when Badou sneaked up beside him, he asks, "Do we really need to do this? They continued to pursue the palace door but soon retreated when they saw Babar and Lord Rataxes going out for a stroll thinking it'd be peaceful. So they go into hiding under one of the food tables with Munroe telling Badou it was too dangerous and that he wouldn't let Lord Rataxes get in a leopard's of his friend. When the Lord got close to their hiding spot the young porcupine took Badou away. Now, Munroe thought it best to hide in the basement for a few days which didn't sit so well with Badou, so the young prince was covered with his quills instead. Still thinking there was no need for it, he thought it'd be better if they just told his grandfather and Munroe was still against the idea as they were approaching the king in his study but Rataxes was already there and the boys tried to run and but had quill trouble and both kings thought they were playing a game. Then, nightfall came and this time Badou was put in a suit of armor while Munroe went off to find ways to protect him further, however Badou couldn't move. So he took the armor off, then saw someone out far from his window and thought it was a bad guy, but it was actually Munroe in is spy gear. He tried to stop Munroe from hurting himself and by accident his zip line got retracted with both of them holding tight, right behind Lord Rataxes as he was drinking milk and still didn't get the clue of the game. Tired of Munroe thinking Rataxes his out to get him, he wanted to tell his grandpa first thing in the morning and the porcupine agree, but remained his bodyguard. In the morning Badou found his friend sleeping on the floor and went to find Babar, however just outside his room Badou triggered a trap which everyone caught in even Lady Rataxes as Badou made it to his grandfather's study to see he was no where to be found. Babar showed up and asked what's going on when Munroe told the king that Badou may be in danger and headed to his study to their surprise especially Munroe's Badou was fine. What was really going on was that Babar giving a plot of land for Lord Rataxes flowers and after that Munroe began to believe he made a fool of himself. The king told him the opposite as the Lord left one more trap was activated, the young porcupine saved him and received a thanks from the Lord but got snared in his own trap and Badou said, "It's my turn to look after you" as the friends laughed. Lesson(s) It's not foolish to lookout for a friend Trivia * Badou is seen wearing armor for the first time. * Munroe wears spy gear for the first time. ** Speaking of his spy gear it will also be his rescueteers outfit with, "The Quillinator" being his code name in Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes Starring Munroe Category:Adventures with Munroe Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards